Naruto's deadly Kekkei Genkai
by ryuwar6
Summary: Naruto doesn't know it but he has a deadly secret in his blood. After seeing Ino get hurt he rages into battle with a mysterious person. Naruino Narutoxino Rated M for violence, gore, lemon, and language.
1. The Beginning

**Ryu: Hey guys this is my first chapter of my first story I hope you guys like it! Please read and review because your awesome like that :D**

* * *

A little boy was running on a dirt road from ninja's from Kanoha. His dark-sapphire hair going down to his back is flowing through the air. His dark blue eyes widen as he gets frozen in place. '_What just happened?_' He thought.

"Now we've got you kid," a man said with his lavender eyes focused on him with his pupils looking blank and veins popping out of his temples.

"Shikaku when I tell you, release your shadow possession," the man said.

"Yes sir," Skikaku said. '_Man this is so troublesome._' the man thought. The one in front of him jumped in the air "NOW!" He yelled. The boy felt free but was to scared to move.

"**Gentle fist!**" He yelled while aiming his palm at the boys heart causing him to cough up blood. He stared into the eyes of his killer and fell causing his vision to go black.

_**Four years later**_

A blonde boy was running from the angry villagers of Kanoha. His cerulean blue eyes have tears running through the wind.

"Help me! Someone please!" The blonde boy said and tripped. He fell with a small thud and got up to realize he was surrounded by the villagers.

"Please what did I do?" He asked.

"You lived." One of the villagers said.

"What?" The boy asked. The villagers ran towards him as he screamed in pain, agony, and fear. After what seemed like forever to him they all left him to die in the dirt. He saw everyone leave while his vision faded all to black.

**_Later that day_**

The little boy slowly open his eyes to see the Hokage.

"Oh hey Jiji. What happened?" The young boy asked in the hospital bed.

"Naruto you had me worried. After that beating you took I thought I lost you!" The Hokage said hugging Naruto.

"You know I'm stronger than that!" Naruto yelled returning his hug.

"You still had me worried," the Hokage said. He looked into the young boys eyes filled with great strength.

"Umm... Jiji, may I asked you something?" Naruto said.

"You already have but go ahead."

"I-I want to become a shinobi!" Naruto yelled. The Hokage smiled and nodded.

"Sure you just need to buy the required things" He said then noticed Naruto's saddened expression. "Did I say something wrong?" Naruto shook his head. "Then what's wrong?"

"The village shops always sell me thing at a higher price than anyone else they would sell to," Naruto said looking down.

"Well they won't anymore. I'll go with you."

"Really?" Naruto asked with happiness in his eyes.

"Yes Naruto-kun I will."

"Yay!" Naruto yelled. "Can we go tomorrow?"

"Sure I'll send someone to pick you up and take you to my office."

"Thanks Jiji!" Naruto said as the door opened.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto is ready to go," a woman said while looking at Naruto with the intent of killing him.

"Very well you may go." The Hokage said to her noticing her look.

"Well see you tomorrow Jiji!" Naruto said as he walked home. '_This is so cool! I finally get to be a shinobi!'_

_**Next day**  
_

_****_"Okay so I have an escort to go to the Hokage mansion...nothing would happened to me right?" Naruto wondered out loud. He took a quick shower and got dressed. A few minuets later he heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" Naruto yelled. He opened the door to see Inoichi Yamanaka at the door.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki right?" Inoichi asked.

"Yes I am. Are you my escort?" Naruto asked.

"Umm...no. Hokage-sama has a meeting he must attend to. He sent me to get you so I can also buy stuff for my daughter Ino." Inoichi said, "Umm...do you have enough money to get what you need?"

"Yes I have a lot. Can we go?" Naruto said.

"Yes but we have to stop by my wife's flower shop to get Ino on the way." Inoichi said to Naruto while walking away. Naruto ran a bit before catching up to Inoichi.

"What are we getting?" Naruto asked.

"Well you need some new clothes, some kunai and shuriken, and some scrolls about chakra, and jutsu control." Inoichi said wondering if he should get Ino some new clothes as well.

"Okay. So umm...just wondering. Is your daughter easy to get along with?" Naruto asked wondering if he could get a friend.

"Well generally if you get along with her, she'll get along with you." Inoichi said.

"Oh," Naruto said while trying to ignore the stares coming from the villagers.

"_So this kid is the problem for all those riots? Man they must really hate the Kyubi then. I should inform Hokage-sama about this._" Inoichi thought. They walked for a few more minuets and entered the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Ino, I'm here!" Inoichi yelled to alert his daughter of their leaving. A few moments after a small girl around Naruto's age came down the stairs. Her platinum blonde hair complemented her sky blue eyes. Her light orange shirt went well with her white shorts.

"Hi daddy! Whose this?" Ino asked the boy in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you." Naruto said holding his hand out for Ino to shake.

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka nice to meet you" Ino said shaking Naruto's hand.

"So shall we go?" Inoichi said looking at the two. They nodded and went to the first shop where they would get Naruto's new clothes.

"Daddy why are they looking at Naruto like that? Did he do something wrong?" Ino asked her dad while looking at the faces the villagers gave Naruto.

"Just ignore it Ino it'll go away. _I hope._" Inoichi said keeping the last part to himself. They walked in the building and the man at the counter saw Naruto but failed to see the man behind him.

"Hey kid I thought I told you to never come in here!" The man yelled at Naruto.

"S-sorry mister I'll leave-"

"He's here on the name of the Hokage. If you don't like it then I will inform him immediately and you will be no longer allowed to sell things" Inoichi said cutting off Naruto.

"I-Inoichi, it's good to see you," the man said looking worried. Naruto looked at Inoichi who nodded and Naruto went into the shop to find a few new clothes. He picked out a Black shirt with a red swirl on it and some black pants to go with it, along with some black shinobi shoes.

"I heard about your unfair prices to this little boy so I want to hear how much it is." Inoichi said looking after Naruto.

"Umm...yes sir. It'll be 4074.70 yen," the man said looking at Inoichi who nodded. Naruto paid the money and got his clothes.

"Thanks Inoichi-san." Naruto said.

"No worries. Now let's go get some kunai and shuriken." Inoichi said. Ino and Naruto jumped for joy. They got some practice kunai and shuriken packs. After that they went to get some scrolls but along the way Naruto noticed a sword in a shop window and stopped dead in his tracks to look at it. Inoichi looked behind him to see naruto looking at the sword.

"You could get one if you want." Inoichi said looking at Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto wondered. He imagined how cool he would look with a sword on his back.

"Yay! I get to have my own sword dattebayo!" Naruto yelled in excitement. "Hey Ino you wanna get a sword too? We could train together!"

"Sure! Can I daddy please?" Ino asked her dad who looked at them both.

"As long as you guys watch where you swing your swords." Inoichi said as they agreed and ran into the shop with Inoichi looking at them and smiled at the kids reaction to all the swords they could choose from.

"Wow this is a lot of swords!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It sure is." Ino said as they went to a rack and carefully picked up one sword each.

"You two have really good eyes if you want those swords. They complement each other with speed, strength, and accuracy." The shop owner said to them both. "Especially if you train together." Naruto and Ino turn to each other and smile.

"That means we could be strong!" Naruto yell in happiness.

"Just imagine both of us being that strong." Ino agreed. Naruto and Ino took their swords to the counter and the man smiled. Inoichi couldn't help but look at them with happiness in his eyes.

"That'll be 32597.60 yen for both." the man said. Ino looked to her dad who was gonna pay for it.

"It's okay Inoichi-san. I can pay for Ino's" Naruto said with a smile and handed the man the money but looked at Naruto and Ino.

"You know what kid. I'll give you a deal. If you buy two more swords from me in the future and the third one you buy will be free. What's your name?" the man asked.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki. And thanks mister!" Naruto said. They left to get some scrolls as Naruto and Ino strapped their swords to their back.

"We're gonna be so cool when we get older!" Ino said.

"I know just imagine all the people looking at us." Naruto agreed. Naruto felt what it was like to finally have a friend. And he felt good about it.

"Say Naruto who are your parents?" Ino asked. Naruto looked down.

"I don't have any. I'm an orphan." Naruto said saddened.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know." Ino said then looked at her dad and stopped. "Daddy can he come live with us? It's not fun being alone. He doesn't have any parents and I don't have any siblings. Can he please daddy please?" Ino pleaded. Inoichi looked at Naruto who had a surprised looked on his face.

"Yes but he has to stay in his house for tonight. I have to ask Hokage-sama if this is okay." Inoichi said.

"Yay! Naruto did you hear that? Now we can train all day and all night!" Ino said. Naruto smiled at his life.

"Yeah I heard it's so cool dattebayo!" Naruto said. They dropped off Naruto at his apartment. He unlocked the door and turned around.

"Bye Ino, Bye Inoichi-san" Naruto said. Then Ino ran at him and gave Naruto a tight hug. Naruto was surprised but recovered not a second after and returned the hug.

"I'll visit you tomorrow so we can begin our sword training!" Ino said as she let go. Naruto smiled and nodded. He watched them go and went into his house for a good nights sleep.

* * *

**Ryu: Well that wraps up my first chapter! I hope everyone liked it! Remember this is only my first Fanfiction so please leave a review and some suggestions :) Bye for now**

**-Ryu**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next morning**_

Naruto woke up early and took a quick shower and got dressed in his shirt and pants he got yesterday. Ino would be coming over in a few hours so he decided to eat some ramen. He really liked ramin, especially Ichiraku Ramin. He dug in and decided to strap his sword on his back. Not even half an hour later he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Ino with her sword on her back and a big smile on her face.

"Hi Naruto!" Ino said.

"Hey Ino. Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"My dad has a friend who knows about sword fighting so he'll teach us." Ino said. Naruto nodded and locked his apartment.

"So are we going to your house?" Naruto wondered.

"Yeah we have a training ground." Ino explained.

"That's so cool Ino!"

"Thanks," Ino said while giggling. The two ignored the stares they got from the villagers and soon came up on Ino's house.

"My daddy's off to talk with the Hokage about you staying with us so we're alone for a few hours until daddy's friend comes." Ino said. Naruto nodded and sat on the could with Ino. "So...Naruto tell me about yourself"

"Umm...like what?"

"What do you do in your free time?"

"I like to read, eat ramen, listen to music, and imagine what my parents would be like." Naruto said. "What about you?"

"Well I just watch my daddy train hoping I could be like him."

"Oh. Well that's cool" Naruto said.

_**With Inoichi**_

Inoichi walked through the village towards the Hokage Mansion. He said his hellos to the jonin standing guard at the entranced at went up to the Hokage's office. Inoichi walked to the door and knocked before coming in.

"Come in," the Hokage said. Inoichi opened the door and bowed at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama I would like to request something to you." Inoichi said getting to the point.

"Very well what is it?" The Hokage asked.

"I was wondering on the request of my daughter that Naruto Uzumaki move in with us. They have quite the relationship." Inoichi said.

The Hokage signed and looked down. "I'm sorry but I must decline the request. You along with Naruto and your daughter Ino will understand what I mean."

"Umm...Yes sir," Inoichi said and bowed before leaving.

The Hokage sighed '_Naruto I hope you will understand this' _the Hokage thought looking at the Hokage faces. Then he turned back to something world than S-rank Shinobi criminals. Paperwork...

**_With Inoichi_**

'_Ino's probably not gonna like this_' Inoichi thought as he walked home. He continued to walk home until he met a friend of his.

"Hey Shikaku how is it going?" Inoichi asked the man.

"It's troublesome, you?" Skikaku said and yawned.

"You were always a lazy Nara" Inoichi joked.

"Shut up," Shikaku said and walked off.

_**With Naruto and**__**Ino**_

Naruto was with Ino and a man with white hair and a Konoha headband on his forehead training with swords.

"Man this is tough isn't it Naruto?" Ino asked panting on the ground turning to Naruto next to her.

"Yeah it sure is." He said panting also.

"Well you guys Kenjutsu isn't easy," the man said.

"What's Kenjutsu Mizuki-sensei?" Ino asked. The man slapped his forehead forgetting to tell them.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you that Kenjutsu is sword fighting. Theirs five different Jutsu styles. Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Doujutsu. You'll learn them when you go into the ninja academy." Mizuki said.

"Ooooohhhhhh," Naruto and Ino said at the same time. Mizuki laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Good to see you guys survived your first day of training." Inoichi said look at Naruto and Ino at the ground.

"Hi daddy! What did the Hokage say? Can Naruto live with us?" Ino asked. Inoichi looked saddened and Naruto got the mesage.

"Oh...Okay I'll see you tomorrow Ino..." Naruto said with a sad face.

"Okay bye Naruo." Ino said and hugged Naruto. He unlocked his apartment and got into his pajamas and slept.

_**Next morning**_

_****_Naruto woke up to the sun hitting his eyes. He groggily got up and went to take a shower. As he let the warm water hit his face he thought of why the Hokage didn't want him to stay with Ino. They were close friends so he didn't see a problem. He got out dried himself and dressed in a normal white shirt and jeans. He picked up his sword and went out going to the Hokage Mansion. He tried his best to ignore all the stares and looked to the ground. A few minuets later he came up to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard the Hokage say. Naruto opened the door and walked inside.

"Ahh, Naruto I'm glad to see your here. There's something I need to tell you," the Hokage said as Naruto raised and eyebrow.

"What is it Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"The Ninja Academy starts tomorrow at 8:00 am."

"Oh. Okay, but their is something I wanna ask you."

"Go on."

"Why can't I live with Ino?"

"Naruto you must understand I can't let you live with Ino for your own safety."

"From what!? I'm already beaten almost every day by the villagers... Please Jiji she's the only friend I have."

"I'm sorry Naruto. No matter how much I want to. I can't," the Hokage said with a sigh. Naruto walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"Oh Minato. Your boy is a lot like Kushina," the Hokage said to himself while looking at the face of the fourth Hokage.

* * *

**Ryu: Alright guys so theres chapter two. I know their kinda short but I have a busy life and I can't really do long chapters. I'm going to try and upload a lot but school is coming up in six days so I need to concentrate on stuff that I can do. I also got a few people saying Inoichi let Naruto stay to easily. I know that's why I didn't let him in this chapter. Okay so I'll see you guys later :)**

**-Ryu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ryu: Hey guys I just wanna say thanks to the person who pointed out I mistook Doujutsu with Fuinjutsu. Doujutsu is a bloodline so thank you to the one person who said it :) On to the story**

* * *

_**Next morning 8:00 AM**_

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm. He slammed the stop button and got up to take a warm shower. He thought of how the academy was gonna be like. He got out brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and got dressed in a black shirt with a purple x on the back that looked like sword slashes, standard black Ambu pants and black shinobi shoes. He ate his ramen and strapped his sword on his back. He was just about to leave when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see Ino holding her fathers hand.

"Hi Naruto! You're going to the academy right?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I was just on my way. Why?" Naruto responded.

"My daddy said we could walk together!" Ino said. Naruto smiled and looked at Inoichi who nodded.

"Yay!" Naruto said and locked his apartment door. He walked down when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you Naruto?" A boy said with red pain on both his cheeks and a small dog on his head.

"Y-yes why?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Nice to meet you." Kiba said with a smile

"Hi Kiba. Whose that?" Naruto asked looking at the dog on top of Kiba's head.

"Oh this is Akamaru. Say hi akamaru." Kiba told the dog who let out a small 'yep!'

"We should all go to the academy together!" Ino said.

"Sure," Kiba said with a smile. They all left to go to the academy. Right when they got to the main streets Kiba noticed all the villagers were looking at Naruto with the intent of killing him.

"Daddy you never told me why they look at Naruto like that." Ino said as if reading Kiba's mind.

"I told you I would tell you some other time. " Inoichi said with an authoritative voice. They reached the academy and Naruto saw the parents of everyone stare at him. A blonde haired woman looked at Naruto and then at Inoichi.

"Inoichi what are you doing with this fucking demon? He almost killed you for Kami's sake! If I were you I wouldn't let Ino near him." Said the woman.

"Mebuki shut up!" Inoichi yelled. Naruto looked at Inoichi then to the ground.

"I-it's okay Inoichi-san." Naruto walked up to the woman and was looking at the ground. "I'll just get the hit from her like always." The woman smiled as she put her hand up.

"It's good he knows his place," Mebuki said. She was about to slap Naruto when she felt someone holding her wrist.

"No one.. Will ever hit Naruto-kun." A man said.

"Who the hell would want to help this demon." She said as she turned around to see Hiruzen Sarutobi. Otherwise known as the Hokage of the village. Mebuki widened her eyes along with Naruto, Ino, Inoichi, and Kiba.

"H-Hokage-sama. I was just ki-" At that time the Hokage flared a KI that made everyone choke.

"If I ever hear that you or anyone else ever hit Naruto-kun... I WILL end you." The Hokage said releasing his KI allowing everyone to breath.

"Y-yes Hokage-sama," the woman said as she walked away.

"Hi Jiji," Naruto said looking at the ground. Sarutobi walked up to the little boy and knelt down.

"Naruto. From now on if anyone hurts you tell me. They'll know why I'm the Hokage," Sarutobi said. Naruto looked up and nodded.

"Let's go. You guys don't wanna be late for the first day of school right?" Inoichi said looking at Naruto, Ino, and Kiba. They nodded and walked off to find their class rooms.

"Iruka, make sure you watch Naruto with a careful eye." Sarutobi said then shunshined out of sight. A man with brunet hair in a ponytail and a scar on the bridge on his nose nodded and walked off to his classroom.

_**With Naruto, Ino, and Kiba**_

Kiba, Ino, and Naruto walked through the classroom and immediately Naruto felt stares of hatred towards him.

"Well I'm gonna go sit with my friends. See you guys at lunch," Kiba said with his hands behind his head and sat next to a boy with a pineapple style hairdo. Kids noticed the swords on Ino's and Naruto's back and they glared at the two blondes. One boy with black hair that looks like a ducks ass came up to Naruto.

"Hey whiskers give me the sword. Your not fit to have it," He said.

"Shut up assfuck," Naruto said then walked away. The duck haired boy sheathed and grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't walk away fro-" The boy started but was interrupted by Naruto's fist in his face. At that moment all the girls started to yell at Naruto for hitting their Sasuke-kun.

"Alright you wanna play?" Sasuke yelled. He ran towards Naruto but was immediately kicked in the face by Ino.

"No one messes with my friend." Ino said then walked off.

"Ino you're gonna pay for that!" A pink haired banshee yelled.

"Shut your monkey face up before I shut it for you," Naruto said with Kiba and Ino looking at his with a surprised look on their faces.

"What did you say?!" She yelled but gasped as Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of her with a sword at her neck.

"I said SHUT UP MONKEY FACE!" Naruto yelled and withdrew his sword and sat in the back next to the window with Ino to his right. The pink haired girl started to cry when Iruka came in and saw the little girl crying he looked around serious.

"Who did this!" Iruka shouted. Naruto immediately raised his hand.

"I did! Monkey face wouldn't shut up so I pointed my sword at her throat and told her to shut up. Of course... It WAS a genjutsu. A simple D-rank one at that. Hehehe." Naruto said. Iruka rubbed the bridge of his nose but mentally chuckled at the boy for thinking of that.

"No wonder she was fine one second then crying on her knees the next." Sasuke said. '_Maybe the dobe isn't so bad after all_'

"Okay everyone sit down and well do introductions. I'll start, My name is Iruka-sensei. Now you," he said pointing to the boy in front of him.

"I'm Ken Namashi." He said. Soon it went over to the corner to the row just above Naruto.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka." He said with a smile. "And this is Akamaru." He sat down then the next boy stood up.

"Hi! My name is Chouji *munch* Akimichi." He said. The girl next to him stood and blushed as she looked at Naruto.

"M-my name is Hinata H-Hyuga," She said. Then the boy next to Ino stood up.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara," he said as he sat down and yawned. Ino stood up and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you all!," she said as Iruka smiled. Naruto stood up and felt the stares of everyone on him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, don't like me? Good." He said and sat down. Everyone was glaring at him. Soon a boy who sat next to Sakura sat up.

"I'm Shino Aburame." He said then sat back down. Sakura stood up wiping her face from her tears.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno." She said then sat back down. Sasuke stood and got a loud "Kyyaaa!" from all the girls.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said and sat back down and sighed from all the girls staring at him.

"Okay good now we'll start off with the history of the hokage's then lunch and after that taijutsu practise and kunai and shuriken practice to end the day." Iruka said then turned to the board and started talk. After what seemed like hours to Naruto the bell rang any everyone left for lunch. Naruto and Ino sat by a bench. Ino took out a sandwich and looked at Naruto.

"Where's your lunch Naruto?" Ino wondered. Naruto looked down.

"I don't have any," Naruto said. Ino looked at her lunch bag and found two sandwiches and one had a note on it.

'_Give this one and the extra juice box to Naruto. I don't think he has any lunch anyway._

_-Inoichi' _

The note said. Ino smiled and took the sandwich and juice box and gave them to Naruto.

"My dad made two sandwiches. He told my to give you one," Ino said with a smile. Naruto took the sandwich and nodded.

"Tell your dad I said thanks," Naruto said with a smile then took a bite of the sandwich. "Man Ino your dad makes good sandwiches." Naruto said with his mouth full. Ino giggled and took a bite of her sandwich. After they finished Sasuke walked up to Naruto and glared at him.

"Hey dobe give me the sword." He said.

"*sigh* Sasuke how many times do I have to say no," Naruto glared back.

"What ever loser," Sasuke said then reached for the sword. Naruto punched Sasuke in the face which got him a lot of yells from Sasuke's fan girls.

"Calm down Naruto. We can spar when it's time for our taijutsu lesson," Ino said trying to calm Naruto.

"Fine," Naruto said walking away with his sword on his back. The bell rang and everyone went back to class. Iruka came in the door and looked at all his students.

"Alright everyone let's go to the mats!" Iruka said. Everyone followed him over to the mats. "Okay is there anyone who would like to volunteer?" Iruka asked and Naruto and Sasuke raised their hands and looked at each other. "Alright Naruto, Sasuke stay there. Everyone else away from the mats." Everyone moved and Naruto gave his sword to Ino.

"GOOD LUCK SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled causing everyone to cover her ears. Sasuke and Naruto just stood there and tried to intimidate each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryu: Alright you guys are probably dying to see Naruto kick Sasuke's ass.. I'm sadly to say... I can't spoil anything. Although I'm wondering if i should reveal who the blue haired OC is when Naruto's a genin or when he comes back from three years of training... I'm not sure but I have a special scene for that :) Anyway not wanting you guys to wait any longer here's the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke square each other off. Iruka looked at both of them, raised his hand and yelled "Begin!" and he brought it down. Since this was a taijutsu fight. They had to do close combat so that ment no jutsu's for either of them. Sasuke made the first move as he charged at Naruto, who in reaction evaded the attack and tripped the Uchiha. Sasuke got up and smiled then went for a round-house kick to Naruto's side. Naruto caught his leg and pivoted his foot to kick the Uchiha in the face sending him to the floor.

"You got good power I'll admit that. But, even that won't beat me," the Uchiha said.

"Haven't you heard of a warm up?" Naruto asked to which Sasuke flinched.

'_This dobe's been playing with me? No way he's just bluffing_' Sasuke thought then charged again at Naruto aiming a jab for his face. Naruto reacted quickly and threw Sasuke off the mats making himself win.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said while checking if Sasuke was okay. Everyone was silent then a burst of cheers came from most of the girls. Naruto smile and winked at them and they all fainted.

"Thanks Naruto they were becoming annoying." Ino said with a smile. Naruto smiled and put his sword on his back taking a seat right next to her.

"Alright next Kiba against Shino." Iruka said. All the fights went and gone as they all went back outside to practice with kunai and shuriken. Everyone waited for Iruka to call their names to get throw them at their best.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka said as the boy stood up he got a loud 'Kyaa!' from all the girls again. He hit all the targets in the middle except the last one that was just a little to the left.

"Damn it! I couldn't focus sensei can I try again?" Sasuke asked and Iruka nodded. Sasuke tried again and again but he always missed the middle of the last target.

"Sasuke thats enough." Iruka said.

"No! I can't focus I know I ca-" Sasuke started but was cut off by Iruka.

"I said that's enough! You get a 9 out of 10." Iruka said.

"Iruka-sensei Sasuke said he can do it so let him!" A pink banshee yelled.

"Sakura be quiet before I send you detention!" Iruka yelled.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said saddened.

"Uzumaki Naruto you're up." Iruka said. Naruto got up and went over to the targets.

"Good luck Naruto!" Ino yelled. Naruto looked at her and and nodded. He threw and hit every target on spot. Everyone was amazed.

"How the hell does that idiot have better aim than me?!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto's achievement.

"Because I'm not sucked up in my own pride." Naruto said.

"Shut up idiot." Sasuke said and walked away as soon as the bell rang to go home.

"Naruto wanna come over my house today?" Ino asked.

"Sure but I wanna get some Ichiraku Ramen first." Naruto replied.

"I wonder why you even like that place." Ino wondered out loud.

"Are you kidding me?! The place has the best ramen in the whole WORLD!" Naruto told Ino.

"Is it okay if I come?" Ino said planning to see why Naruto likes the place.

"Sure!" Naruto said as both of then walked over to the little stand.

"Hey Ayame-chan, Teuchi-ojisan. This is Ino, she doesn't know how good the food is here so I brought her." Naruto said.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun, how was the academy?" The old man said.

"It was good. I really liked it." Naruto said with Ino nodding in agreement.

"Well then order what ever you like. It's on the house for both of you." The girl said.

"Yay! I'll have four miso ramen and 1 bbq ramen." Naruto said.

"I'll have a shrimp ramen please." Ino said.

"What? Only one? C'mon Ino try two. Just to make sure you're full." Naruto said while looking at Ino like she was crazy. Ayame and Ino giggle then agreed she would have two. When they got their bowls they gave thanks then dug in. Naruto was slurping his noodles like their was no tomorrow. Ino took one bite and her eyes widened and started to slurp like Naruto. Ino ordered two more shrimp ramen while Naruto was finishing his last bowl of miso ramen. When they were done Naruto and Ino left to her house.

"So Ino how'd you like the ramen." Naruto asked.

"I LOVED it!" Ino said," I'll try to get daddy to bring me there again."

Naruto smiled at her and went inside her house.

"Hello Ino, hello Naruto," Inoichi said.

"Hi daddy/Inoichi-san." Naruto and Ino said walking to the back to train. Naruto set up the dummies and they began to slice at the dummies. Inoichi watching them with a smile and couldn't help but wonder how the Kenjutsu Siblings would be when they were older. Then it hit him. He could call them Konoha's Kenjutsu Siblings. Unless they would go out which changes to Konoha's Kenjutsu Lovers. Inoichi erased the tought of having his daughter dating Naruto. It would feel weird for Inoichi. He never really knew why he even thought of that.

A few hours passed as Naruto went back to his apartment and got a good nights rest... For now...

* * *

**Ryu: Okay theirs chapter four I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know weather I should reveal the blue haired OC when Naruto's a genin or after the three year training trip. Other than that Thanks for reading and I can't believe after three chapters my story got into a community! Alright well I gotta go till next time so I'll see you guys later. Bye!**

**-Ryu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ryu: Okay I want to say I'm gonna reveal my blue haired OC when their genins. It makes it easier for me. Oh and thank you Darkryus for complementing my nickname for Naruto and Ino. And to your request I'll add them to the Bingo book :). Oh by the way In the time skip Naruto's age is now nine. For a reason you guys don't know. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_**Three years later**_

Naruto and Ino were walking towards the Hokage Mansion with Inoichi on the request of the Hokage.

"So what do you think he want's with us?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure. But I bet its about the academy." Inoichi said looking at Naruto.

"Then why is Ino here?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe it's about the accident with the Uchiha," Inoichi said looking at Ino and Naruto with a serious face.

**Flashback**

_Naruto and Ino were walking down the halls and run into Sasuke Uchiha. _

_"Hey dobe give me the sword." He said._

_"No. Unless you wanna fight for it." Naruto said with a smile._

_"You're on!" Sasuke said as they went over to the mats. Naruo gave his sword to Ino again and faced the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked then ran at Naruto planning to end this quickly. Naruto ducked Sasuke's punch and Kicked his side. _

**End ****Flashback**

Inoichi, Naruto, and Ino went up to the Hokage's office door and knocked.

"Come in." They heard and opened the door.

"Hey Jiji, what did you call us for?"

"Naruto! Please excuse Naruto Hokage-sama." Inoichi said.

"No, no its fine. To be honest I see Naruto like a grandchild anyway." Sarutobi said. At that time another knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hokage-sama, the council room is set." The woman said.

"Okay thank you. You three come with me." Sarutobi said as they all followed. Inoichi took his seat as did Sarutobi.

"What did you call us for?" A man with pineapple hair said.

"Shikaku please be respectful." Another man said with glasses and a coat covering most of his mouth.

"Shibi, Shikaku enough. We are here in the respect of these two." Sarutobi said. The shinobi and civilian council looked at Naruto and Ino.

"Umm... Jiji what are we here for?" Naruto asked and a blonde haired women stood up.

"Don't call the Hokage that you brat!"

"Ms. Haruno please, don't talk out of line. I allow Naruto to call me his Jiji and I expect you to call him by his name. He's not a brat he's Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi said in the defence of Naruto. The women sighed and sat back down.

"Naruto we are here in respect that we tell you one of your parents name. Your mother to be exact." A man with lavender eyes said. He already knew the man as Hiashi Hyuuga.

"You knew my kaa-san?! Who was it?!" Naruto shouted with a gleam in his eyes.

"It was Kushina Uzumaki. Also known as the Red Blur of Death. She was a Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu master. And sadly the last Uzumaki other than you." Sarutobi said. Naruto looked saddened but his frown soon turned into a smile as he looked at Sarutobi with promise in his eyes.

"Then I'll follow into her foot steps and be better at her than both those things!" Naruto said with a thumbs up.

"Haha you think you can be as good as Kushina? You got guts kid. Kushina was the best of the best. She looked at death in the eyes and survived. But I gotta admit. I've seen you train with that sword of yours. Your good." A women with red paint on her cheeks said.

"Don't be ridiculous! This kid can very well kill us! He must be stripped of the academy and not be able to become a shinobi!" A merchant said.

"I don't care what you say. Naruto is becoming a shinobi no matter what! Not only is his god mother not here but his god father as well. And to top it off he lives by himself. I have been taking care of him and I trust Naruto." Inoichi said to Naruto's defense.

"Th-thank you Inoichi-san." Naruto said bowing.

"Well then whose his god mother and father?" Ino asked. "Shouldn't they take care of him?"

"They are away on important businesses. They can not take care of Naruto because it is far to dangerous." Sarutobi said.

"What about Ry-" Inoichi started but got interupted by Hiashi.

"He was killed when Naruto was two. The Sarutobi-sama told us he was a threat so Shikaku and I killed him. We asked why but he told us it was classified information to only the Hokage. So we let it be"

"That is correct. He was a threat to Konoha and I didn't the village to be in any danger." Sarutobi said. Everyone argued for a while until they were at an agreement.

"I propose Naruto stay with someone." Hiashi said. Sarutobi pondered the thought.

"Who would take him?" Sarutobi asked. To his surprise most of the Shinobi council raised their hands and no one from the civilian council did.

"So.. Most of you would take Naruto. Since this is your decision who do you want to live with?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto looked at his choices and nonetheless he trusted them all. He would choose the person he trusts the most. Which was Inoichi and Hiashi. He pondered a bit.

"If I live with someong does that mean I get adopted by them?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi nodded. He thought it over and nodded. "I want to be adopted by Tsume Inuzuka.I don't trust her more than Inoichi-san and Hiashi-san but that just means I get to see how she gets. I would like to know Kiba better so that would give me the opportunity." Naruto said. Sarutobi looked at Taume who nodded in agreement.

"I only ask to know when his birthday is." Tsume asked.

"It's in three days. October 10. Please Tsume.. Take care of him." Sarutobi said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Tsume said.

"Then this meeting is adjourned Naruto pack your things and go over to the Inuzuka compound. Even though they are your family you get to choose weather you want the surname or not." Sarutobi said. Naruto shook his head and said he would like to be an Uzumaki for the rest of his life. Sarutobi smiled and nodded. After the meeting Naruto took Tsume to his apartment building. She noticed it was worn down and followed Naruto up the squeaky stairs. Naruto went over to his apartment door and unlocked it. Tsume was surprised it was a clean apartment despite all the kunai markings. Naruto packed his things which wasn't a lot and went over to the Inuzuka complex.

"Kiba I'm back with a guest!" Tsume yelled. Kiba went down to greet his mother when he saw Naruto with his things.

"Hey Naruto whats wrong?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto will be living with us for the time being. The Hokage-sama asked who he wanted to stay with and he chose here because he wants to get to know you better." Tsume explained. Kiba looked at Naruto who nodded and Kiba smiled.

"Alright You can sleep in my room after we set up a mini-bed so you won't have to crash on he couch." Kiba said and Naruto smiled.

"Hey do you have a training ground?" Naruto asked. Kiba nodded and went to the back. He noticed it was at least ten times bigger than the one Ino had. Naruto then took out his training weights and put them on.

"What are those for?" Kiba asked.

"They're training weights. They help me improve me speed and stamina. Don't you train with these?" Naruto asked.

"No my kaa-san never said anything about those." Kiba said. Naruto pondered on that thought and handed Kiba some extra weights he had.

"Here. It's heavy so don't do to much at one time." Naruto said with a smile then started doing laps. Kiba wore some of the weights and started the laps along with Naruto. They looked at each other and smiled then kept going. Tsume went outside to see Kiba and Naruto panting on the ground with weights on them. She smiled as she knew where Kiba got the weights.

"Take off the weights boys it's time for dinner." Tsume said then walked back inside. They both took off the weights and walked inside sore. They went to the table and Naruto saw a girl at the table reading a book.

"Oh you must be Naruto. I'm Hana nice to meet you." Hana said looking up from her book.

"Hello Hana. What book are you reading?" Naruto asked.

"It's about elemental manipulation." Hana said. Tsume had the food on the table which made Naruto's mouth drool. Roast beef with white rice and chop suey with extra shrimp. Naruto told them about his life which made all three of them angry. After dinner they went to their rooms and Kiba helped Naruto set up his bed and they slept the night away. He felt safe but their was something coming. He didn't know what. But it might come soon.

_**Three days**_ _**later** _

Naruto woke up since the academy didn't open for the festival. Today was not only the day the Yondaime kill the Kyuubi. But Naruto's birthday as well. He went down stares to see Hana and Kiba training with their dogs.

"Happy birthday Naruto." Tsume said with a smile.

"Thank you." Naruto replied with the same smile. He went outside and got a happy birthday from Hana and Kiba. He took out his sword and practiced some kata's he learned from Mizuki.

A few hours passed and the four went into town.

"Where are we going kaa-san?" Kiba asked.

"Oh we're going to get Naruto's favorite ramen stand." Tsume said. Naruto's eyes widened at the thought of Ichiraki and started to run but got grabbed by the collar.

"Don't worry Naruto we're almost there." Tsume said while Kiba and Hana held their sides from laughing. Naruto pouted and nodded. Not even five minuets later they came up on the little stand and went inside.

"Hey Naruto happy birthday! Have what ever you want it's on the house." Teuchi said. Naruto smiled and ordered three bbq ramen and 2 shrimp ramen. Kiba ordered two bbq ramen, Hana got one vegetable ramen, while Tsume got one miso ramen. They ate and realized why Naruo loved the place so much. They went home and talked. Half an hour later they heard a knock on the door as Tsume opened it she saw the Hokage in front of her.

"Is Naruto here?" Sarutobi asked.

"Why yes he is Hokage-sama. Please come inside." Tsume said and Sarutobi nodded and went inside.

"Hi Jiji! Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Well I wouldn't miss giving you your birthday present now would I?" Sarutobi said smiling. He handed Naruto a small box.

"Thanks Jiji. But you didn't have too." Naruto said.

"Oh, but I wanted too." Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded and opened the scroll.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's a scroll containing jutsu from D to A rank your mother created. I thought since you know her now why not learn it?" Sarutobi asked which got a big hug from Naruto.

"Thanks Jiji I love it!" Naruto said opening the scroll. Kiba and Hana gave them his presents and got a kunai from Kiba and a scroll explaining Fuinjutsu from Hana. Tsume gave Naruto a new sword as he took the sword out he noticed the design of the dragon on the scabbard. The end og the handle had a dragon head with the mouth wide open and the sword was sharp and slim. The grey metal and a line down the middle and had a gem in the handle. Naruto smiled and thanked Tsume. After a long talk and a long day Sarutobi left and all four went to sleep.

**_Somewhere in the middle of no where_**

A boy with blue hair and dark sapphire eyes was walking down the road.

"Nekrix... How long do you think till Naruto is a genin?" The boy asked. A figure came out of his shadow with a blue mask on with fangs coming our of it with a hole onto for eyes and a mouth.

"Maybe another three years Ryuzaki-sama. Although he might not pass." The figure said.

"Oh Nekrix we both know that Naruto will pass. If he's anything like Kushina and me he'll pass no doubt." Ryuzaki said.

"Very well master. But I suggest we wait three years before going back to Konoha. They think your dead so it won't be a problem." Nekrix said.

"Oh and Nekrix... We're being spied on." Ryuzaki said.

"I know." Nekrix replied. As if on cue a body fell out of a tree onto the ground dead.

"Hmm... Oto nin... Well I am in their bingo book haha." Ryuzaki said.

"It's not something to be proud of Ryu-sama." Nekri said.

"Oh but I love it." Ryu said as they continued walking to the next town.

* * *

**Ryu: So there you have it! Ryuzaki was my blue haired OC which I thought would be better off showing now but this is all I'm revealing for him. Also sorry for all the awkward time skips next chapter will be the last time skip for a LONG time just soo you know :) This chapter is a little longer just for you entertainment :D So as always have a nice day... BYE!**

**-Ryu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ryu: Alright guys so as you know This will be the last time skip for a LONG time. I just wanted to get here because it's awesome :D. It's the day of the graduation exam of the academy. Also school started so updates will be slow with my schedule. Other than that... Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_**Three Years**__**Later**_

Naruto and Kiba were on their way to the academy for the graduation exams.

"So you think we'll pass?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded with a bright smile and saw Ino coming out of her house.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto shouted. Ino looked at them and smiled. She waved at them as they caught up.

"Hey guys. Let's go?" Ino asked and got a nod from both the boys. They went into the academy and took their seats. A few minuets later Iruka came in and looked at his class with a smile.

"Alright class today we will be doing the Genin exams!" Iruka shouted. Everyone cheered. Iruka went down the list name by name grading people on the henge, bushin, and substitution jutsu's. "Naruto Uzumaki!" He shouted. Naruto stood up and went over to the from of the class.

"Okay henge." He said. Naruto built up chakra and turned into Inoichi then turned back.

"Okay bushin." He said. Naruto crossed his index and middle fingers and yelled, "**Kage Bushin no jutsu**." About 10 Naruto's appeared in he class.

"Okay substitution." Iruka said as Naruto smiled. He focused his chakra and switched places with Ino then switched back.

"Alright good A+. Everyone have lunch and then we'll do the sparing exam." Iruka said as everyone left class. Naruto was congratulated by everyone but Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto, Ino, and Kiba went outside for lunch and sat down on a bench. Naruto laid back and looked a the skies and slowly fell asleep not before seeing a blue blur in the sky.

**_Few minuets before, At main gates of_ Konoha**

A blue haired boy around 14 was walking towards Konoha. He wore a dark blue shirt with black pants and black shinobi sandals. He had two swords on his back in an X shape and one going horizontal(like the one that Sai had on his back) and two more swords on each one of his hips. He had a dagger on his shoulder and a big hunting knife across his upper chest. His dark blue sapphire eyes looked at Konoha and wondered how a certain blonde was doing.

"Hey you! Who are you and what's your buisness!" A chunin asked. He looked at him and kept walking. The chunin ran after him but lost sight of him. The chunin ran back to his post and talked to his team mate.

"I'll go warn the hokage. You keep watch here." The chunin said.

"Hai." Replied the other one. He shunshined to the front door of the Hokage's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard Sarutobi say and he rushed in.

"Hokage-sama someones here with a suspicious face. He had blue hair and dark sapphire eyes with about 5 swords and two daggers. I don't know who he is he just went inside with out a word. I tried tracking him but I lost him." The chunin said with a worried look in his eyes. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and looked out the window. _'Is it possible you're already back?'_ Sarutobi wondered. Another knock on the door and he sighed.

"Come in." Sarutobi said keeping his eyes on the door. The blue haired boy stepped him at looked at the chunin.

"That's him Hokage-sama!" The chunin said. An Ambu came out of the shadows and pointed a sword at his throat.

"Sarutobi-sama. Is this how you train your Ambu? It's very bad." He said. Another man with a blue mask with fangs coming out of the mouth hole with other holes for his eyes. He took out a kunai and pointed it at the Ambu's throat. Another Ambu came out and pointed a kunai at his spine. After that a bunch of people with masks just like the blue one fell down from the roof. Sarutobi looked in awe at the clones with wide eyes. He never thought he would ever see the day his Ambu's got beaten.

"Release him." Sarutobi said. The Ambu retracted his sword and the man with the mask disappeared into the shadows again. All of the clones dispelled in a puff of smoke.

"Sarutobi-sama it's nice to see you again." The boy said with a smile. Sarutobi nodded.

"Ryuzaki it's nice to see you after so many years. You've really grown. And you hae a companion." Sarutobi said wih a smile and relaxed. "Go back to your post your done here." He told the chunin who nodded.

"So where's Naruto?" Ryuzaki asked.

"He's doing the graduation exam." Sarutobi said to him. He nodded.

"If I may... I'd like to make a request." Ryuzaki said. Sarutobi nodded. "I'd like to-"

_**Meanwhile at the Academy**_

Naruto walked into the dojo with the rest of the class.

"Alright class this is the sparing part of the exam. Naruto, Sasuke please stay here. Everyone else take a seat. The rules is only using D-rank jutsu's. The Sharingan is okay Sasuke. Got it?" Iruka instructed. Both boys nodded and looked at each other.

"Begin!" Iruka shouted. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and smiled. Naruto smiled and took out his sword. Sasuke started making hand signs that ended with the tiger hand sign. Iruka warned everyone to get back. "**Katon: Fire Ball jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled. The fireball engulfed Naruto making him in he middle. Sasuke smiled at what he did and Sakura cheered loudly. Sasuke was walking back to sit when he heard a voice.

"Where you going Sasgay?" Naruto asked with his shirt burned. He ripped it off showing his abs and got a loud '_Kyyyaaaaaa!'_ from his fan girl base. Naruto held his sword and channeled a bit of chakra into it. "**Red blur technique: Great slash of Speed!"** Naruto yelled and slashed the air at Sasuke. He got knocked back with a cut across his chest and was knocked out. Sakura was yelled at Naruto for hurting her 'Sasuke-kun' Iruka asked Mizuki to take Sasuke to the hospital and he continued with the fights. Everyone fought and went back to the academy.

"Alright every one passed. Congratulations to everyone. Our Rookie of the Year is Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said as he smiled. "Everyone please collect your head bands." All the girls were still staring at the shirtless Naruto and got their head bands and went home. Kiba and Naruto dropped off Ino and went home.

"Kaa-san we're home! And Naruto got Rookie of the Year!" Kiba yelled out. Tsume came out of the kitchen to see a burned shirtless Naruto and a still clothed Kiba and smiled.

"Congratulations Naruto. Are you happy?" Tsume asked.

"Yup. I couldn't do it without my Kaa-san's scrolls though." Naruto said smiling.

"Put on a shirt we're going to Ichiraku for a celebration!" Tsume yelled. Everyone heard foot steps and something falling and a scream. Hana fell down the stares and fell on her face and stood back up.

"We're going to Ichiraku?!" Hana said with a gleam in her eyes. Naruto and Kiba held their sides laughing while Tsume sweat-dropped. Naruto went to his room and put on a shirt on and they all left to Ichiraku's.

A few minuets of walking they all made it to Ichiraku's. "Hey Naruto-kun. You graduate?" Ayame said looking at his headband.

"Yup made Rookie of the Year." Naruto said while smiling.

"Well then it's on the house! have whatever you want!" Teuchi said. Naruto smiled and ordered 3 BBQ ramen and 2 pork ramen. Everyone ate and went home with full bellies.

"You ready for Team placement Kiba?" Naruto asked. Kiba nodded and they went to their rooms and fell asleep.

_**Next Morning, Ninja Academy**_

Naruto and Kiba walked into class and sat at both sides of Ino at their usual table. A few minuets later Iruka walked in.

"Okay everyone here are the teams. Team 1 (Skips till team 7. They arn't IMPORTANT! I REFUSE TO SHOW THEM!). Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Shina Aburame(thought he should get some screen time). Your sensei is actually a new one. He is Ryuzazki Namagishi. Team 8, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei is Kurinai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation so Team 10 is Chouji A.(For got his last name _), Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei is Kakashi Hayate. Well your sensei's will be here in a few minuets so please wait." Iruka said and left. A few minuets later A blue haired man and a red eyed woman came inside.

"Team 8?" The red eyed lady said. They stood and left.

"Team 7?" The blue haired boy asked. They stood and left for the roof tops.

"Hey wait. You're just a kid how are you our sensei?" Ino asked.

"Kakashi Hayate was a jounin since he was 12. Why can't I be one when I'm 14?" Ryuzaki asked. "So I want to know your Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. I'll go first. I'm Ryuzaki Namagishi. I like dragons, family and friends. I dislike perverts, people who don't train hard, and lies. My hobbies are training hard and walking. I don't really have a dream. Okay so that's how it's done so you with the whiskers. Go."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, training hard, and talking with friends. My dislikes are the wait for instant ramen. Seriously if its instant then why wait? Anyway my hobbies are training hard and hanging out with friends. My dream is to be the best shinobi in the world." Naruto said. Ryuzaki nodded and turned to Ino.

"Okay blue eyes go." Ryuzaki said.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. I like ramen, training with Naruto, and friends and family. My dislikes are the same with you Ryu-sensei. My hobbies are training with Naruto. My dream is to be a good clan heiress and clan head." Ino said. Ryu nodded again.

"Alright what about you Mr. I'm to cool for you guys to see my eyes." He said to Shino.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I like bugs. I dislike insectivorous plants and animals. My hobbies are training with bugs. My dream is to be a good clan head." Shino said.

"Okay then meet me by training ground 7 in half an hour." Ryuzaki said and left in a shunshin. Naruto turned to Ino and Shino.

"You guys want to get something to eat?" He asked. They both nodded and went to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey Ayame-chan, Teuchi-ojisan." Naruto and Ino said as they walked in. They both turned to the three kids in front of them.

"Hey are you all teammates?" Ayame asked. Naruto nodded.

"My name is Shino Aburame." Shino said sticking his hand out for both of them to shake.

_**Thirty minuets later, Training ground 7**_

Naruto, Ino, and Shino walked into the middle of the training ground to see Ryuzaki in the lotus position(sitting down cross legged).

"Good you guys are early." Ryuzaki said. "You're gonna fight me for one hour. You have 10 minuets to discuss a plan. Ready? Go." Ryuzaki said and went back to meditating. Naruto turned back to the two and they discussed a plan.

Ten minuets later Ryuzaki stood up. "Are you guys ready?" He asked. "Remember if you don't pass then you will never be a ninja and go back to the academy again."

"Wait I thought we already graduated?" Ino asked.

"That's true. But us Jounin have the last say weather you pass or not... The fight starts... Now!" He said as he threw a kunai at Shino who dodged. Naruto and Ino took out their swords and charged at him.

"You'll know why we're called Konoha's Kenjutsu Siblings!" Ino and Naruto shouted. Ryuzaki smiled and took out the swords off his back. He parried their slashes and cut Naruto's arm and Ino's cheek. Shino released his bugs and sent them around Ryuzaki draining his chakra. The bugs went away and Ryuzaki dispersed in a puff of smoke.

"What just happened?" Shino asked.

"It was a clone." Naruto said.

"That's right. And you guys fail." Ryuzaki said. All three of them stood with wide eyes.

"WHAT?! WE WERE PERFECT WE SO DID PASS!" Ino yelled.

"If you let me finish... You guys failed to show you could over power each other. Shino acted as back up if you two got hurt. That shows you trust Shino with your life and he won't let you down." Ryuzaki said. "You start your first mission tomorrow. But Naruto I want you to stay here for a while." Ryuzaki told him. He nodded and told Ino and Shino good bye.

"What is it sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well... It's about your mother."

* * *

**Ryu: And that's chapter six. I'll most likely update Friday or Saturday. So Ryuzaki is Naruto's sensei and yeah. See you guys next chapter...**

**-Ryu**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ryu: Hey guys I'll try to upload as much as I can during the weekends so please don't hate me! T^T **

* * *

"What about her?" Naruto asked narowing his eyes.

"Well she had a sister. Her sister had a son." Ryuzaki said.

"So I have a cousin I didn't even know about?" Naruto asked. Ryuzaki closed his eyes a nodded.

"Yes. And it's me." Ryuzaki said. Naruto widened his eyes. He had a cousin all his life he didn't know about. He's happy that he finally had family, but it still pissed him off that he wasn't there.

"Then why show up now." Naruto said with his hair covering his eyes.

"Well its because-"

_**Later that day, In the council room** _

The civilian and shinobi council were sitting in their respective chairs to see there was one extra chair on the shinobi side.

"Why do you think there's one extra chair?" Inoichi asked.

"I'm not sure... But Hokage-sama has really been acting weird since that new jounin came in." Shibi replied. Inoichi nodded and Sarutobi walked into the room.

"Greetings. Now you must be wondering why there's one extra chair... Well it's simple." Sarutobi said and the door flew open. There stood a man, or should I say child, with blue hair and dark sapphire eyes.

"Hello everyone." He said.

"He will be our new council member for the shinobi. He has made many topics interesting and he is the last of his clan." Sarutobi said. He took a seat next to Tsume and Mebuki eyed his suspiciously.

"So Hokage-sama why have we been called?" asked a merchant.

"Well for one. It's about him." Sarutobi said pointing to the new council member.

"My name is Ryuzaki Namagishi." He said and bowed. Hiashi widened his eyes and stood up causing people to jump.

"You're an impostor. I killed Ryuzaki years ago!" Hiashi said.

"True but you see... I have a kekkei genkai that saved me." Ryuzaki said coolly.

"Hiashi! I know that is the real him. I faked his death." Sarutobi said.

"But why?" Shikaku asked.

"That is for a later time. For now Ryuzaki. Please speak what you told me." Sarutobi said.

"Hai, Sarutobi-sama." Ryuzaki said. "I'm wondering. Who changed the Ninja Academy?"

"I did." Mabuki said with a smile.

"And why did you do it?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Because it was too hard for people to pass." Mebuki said.

"But the life of a ninja is hard. You toned it down to which people should already know. They have little to no chakra control, jutsu arsenal, and horrid aim. Not to mention they don't know a thing about fuinjutsu and kenjutsu. They barely get help on genjutsu."

"But that's what their sensei's are for."

"No it's not. Sensei's are for critiquing their moves and tactics. They are for support. And why is someone in the civilian part doing things for the shinobi side?"

"Because the shinobi serve us." A merchant said as Tsume flared a Ki into the room at everyone. The civilian council started to shiver.

"How cute... THIS is a Ki." Ryuzaki said and released a Ki that made even the Hokage choke. The civilians were suffering. He allowed them to breathe.

"How is it you made Hokage-sama choke." Danzo asked with his only visible eye wide.

"Because he is one of the very few people Orochimaru is scared of most." Sarutobi said. Everyone gasped and turned to Ryuzaki with fear in their eyes.

"Liar!" Mebuki yelled. At that momment a kunai was held to her neck by a man with a blue mask on. Then an Ambu went to her aid and held up a kunai to his throat. Ryuzaki then drew one of his swords at the Ambu. Everyone went wide eyed and wondered why Ryuzaki was aiding the masked man.

"Ryuzaki-san why are you protecting him?" Hiashi asked.

"Well you see Hyuuga-san. He's my personal bodyguard. Nekrix, release Ms. Haruno." Ryuzaki said and withdrew his sword. Nekrix did what he was told and slowly went into the ground.

"What was that?" Danzo asked.

"His Kekkei Genkai. He never told my his last name though." Ryuzaki pouted. Nekrix came from behind Ryuzaki and whispered into his ear. Ryuzaki nodded them stood.

"It seems my enemy is here. I must deal with him... ALONE." Ryuzaki said and headed towards the main gate. He saw Naruto and Ino at a Ramen stand and walked in.

"Naruto, Ino come with me I'll explain on the way." Ryuzaki said and went for the rooftops.

"Ryu-sensei what's wrong?" Ino asked.

"My enemy is near and he has company. I want you guys to help me." Ryuzaki said and they nodded.

"What's his name?" Naruto asked.

"Tai." Ryuzaki said as they reached the main gates they saw a man with black pants and red mesh armor. He had two swords on his back in an 'X' shape. Next o him was a boy Naruto's age with a sword at his hip. He had red spiky hair and white shirt and pants.

"Ryuzaki you we're here to end you..." the older man said.

"Tai you'd be a fool." Ryuzaki said.

"Very well then." Tai said and did hand signs then a seal was on a floor and they were teleported to a plain.

"Shin. Get the two kids. I'll take Ryuzaki." Tai said.

"Hai." The little boy replied.

"Why must you fight me now." Ryuzaki asked.

"Evil never rests." Tai said.

"Whatever." Ryuzaki said as he drew his sword.

"Hmm." Tai said then followed suit. As did Naruto, Ino, and Shin. They stood and watched each other in silence.

"Go." Ryuzaki said and everyone went into battle. Tai charged at Ryuzaki who just parried his sword and blocked a kick going to his head. Ryuzaki slashed at his chest. Tai blocked the sword and kicked Ryuzaki who dodged.

* * *

**Ryu: Okay so I didn't get much done but I have no idea what to do for the fight. Anyway, I also have a few guests next chapter so enjoy and please review! And the person who wants to kiss me please don't O_O I don't know if you're a guy or girl. Anyway I'm off :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ryu: Okay guys I'm SOOOOO sorry about not updating for the past two or three months. I've been really busy with things and it's such a hassle with school. I go to a project based school so that means I have a LOT to do. Anyway I'm sorry and here is the fight!**

* * *

Naruto was slashing at Shin with all his training under Mizuki being offered to him as a gift, he won't be able to win. Ino stepped in and joined Naruto. Shin would always just parry and block but never strike. This kept going and got on Naruto's nerve.

**"Red Blur Technique: Giant Air Slash!"** Naruto yelled as he swung his sword at the air and hit Shin on the chest. Shin, now enraged, started slashing at Naruto and Ino and hit Naruto's cheek but hit Ino's side. This got Naruto even more mad. The sight of his best friend getting hurt was like no other. Shin kept going with all the attacks. Naruto and Ino now all bruised up with Shin only having one cut across his chest raised his sword.

"I pray to the heavens don't let you survive!" Shin yelled then brought his sword down pointing it at Ino and having lighting come from the tip and hit her in the chest.

"NOO**OOOOOOO**" Naruto yelled as red chakra started seeping from his body. "**I will kill you! No one hurts my friends in front of me and gets away with it!"** Naruto continued as a tail of chakra sprouted. "_**Go to sleep Naruto. Let me do all the work.**_" He heard as he blanked out and slowly closed his eyes. He stood there for a second and opened his now red slitted eyes. Naruto ran towards Shin with lightning speed and punched him square in the jaw sending him flying. Naruto now extended his arm and out came a dozen kunai and shuriken from his palm. All striking Shin. Shin laid wide eyed and stared at Naruto's now pitch black eyes with a single white ring around it. Shin paralyzed with fear was helpless as another kunai slowly exited Naruto's palm and shot to his head. It was deflected by Tai and he grabbed Shin and shunshined out of sight. Naruto's chakra cloak soon disappeared and his eyes went normal as he fell. Last thing he heard was the village gate guards running towards them and someone yelling his name as everything went black...

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto awoke in some sort of sewage system with poor lighting. Sitting up waiting for hia eyes to adjust to the lighting. When it finally did he got up and started walking around. He got to a cage with a giant sleeping fox.

"Hello?" Naruto said. The fox's eye open then closes again.

"**Please go away.**" The fox said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

**"Who am I? I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko! The strongest tailed beast!"** The fox yelled again.

"What! Impossible! The fourth killed him a long time ago!" Naruto yelled.

**"I can't be killed. And when he saw that he sealed it into a baby." **The Kyuubi said. Naruto went wide eyed.

"You were the one that told me to sleep wern't you." Naruto asked.

**"I can't die. Not now"** Kyuubi said. Then closed his eye again.

"Wait. I shot kunai and shuriken at Shin. How'd that happen?" Naruto asked.

"**That wasn't my work. That was your own. You have a Kekkei Genkai. Full with Jutsu and Doujutsu. I can learn more through your DNA and teach you how to use it but for a price." **Kyuubi said.

"I'm listening." Naruto said trying to keep his calm.

"**If you follow my training and let me hear, smell, and see the world. I will see what your Kekkei Genkai can do." **Kyuubi said. Naruto pondered on this and nodded.

"What do I have to do." He asked.

**"Rip off the four corners of the seal." **Kyuubi said.

"That's it?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi nodded. Naruto was brought up and ripped off the four corners. Then he fell into a dark abyss and faded out of his mindscape.

**Konoha Hospital one month later**

Naruto awoke in the hospital with Ryuzaki looking at him with Ino beside him looking like she's gonna explode. Naruto tried sitting up with Ino's help. He opened his mouth to speak but got slapped in the face by Ino. He held the place where he was slapped wide eyed.

"You don't know how worried I was!" Ino yelled and tackled him into a fierce hug.

"Can't breathe." Naruto managed to say. Ino gasped and allowed him to breathe. Naruto sighed and got out of his medical bed.

"Don't strain yourself." Ryu said. Naruto nodded and walked over to the still crying Ino and hugged her. After a minuet or so the nurse came in and told them they could go.

"Ryu-sensei. When do we get our mission?" Ino asked. Ryuzaki looked up and stared at the sky for a while before answering.

"How about the day after tomorrow?" Ryuzaki asked. Both Naruto and Ino nodded and Ryuzaki went for the roof tops going home. Naruto walk Ino home and headed to the training grounds.

"_Hey furball can you hear me?"_ Naruto asked in his head.

_**"I'm not a fuball! I'm Kurama the Kyuubi no**_** _Yoko!"_** Kyuubi yelled.

"_Uh-huh sure. Anyway have you figured out anything about my Kekkei Genkai?" _Naruto asked.

_**"Are you serious? You're loaded with deep shit man. There is jutsu from D to S rank, multiple forms for your Dojutsu and many, many stages of it you have to complete. The kunai and shuriken were just the beginning. You gotta work on chakra control more in order to do the basics of this so what I want you to do is walk up a tree then do a handstand."**_Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and started walking on the tree. Then he focused some chakra to his hands and did a handstand. _**"Good. Now do handstand push ups."**_

"Isn't that a bit overboard?" Naruto asked.

_**"Not unless you wanna unlock everything with your dojutsu."**_Kyuubi said. And at that Naruto started doing the push ups till the end of the day then walked over home.

**Later that night**

Naruto could be seen sweating and shivering in bed rolling around violently clearly having a bad dream. Tsume walked into his room and shook him awake. Naruto woke up screaming then saw Tsume and hugged her tightly.

"Naru-kun it's only a bad dream." Tsume said softly holding him. She stayed there until he fell asleep again and left after kissing his forehead.

* * *

**Ryu: Okay guys so again I'm sorry for not uploading school is just so troublesome. Anyway I have to go but I'm working on chapter 9 by the time I upload this. Alright? Byes!**

**-Ryu**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto woke up to the sun hitting his eyes and the pungent smell of morning dog breathe in the compound. He groggily got up and went into the shower. Today would be hell's training. Kyuubi told him to prepare for the pain he's gonna go through. He got out of the shower and put on his black long sleeve shirt with a fox on the front and black ambu pants. He strapped both his swords to his back like his sensei and went to the kitchen to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking.

"Morning Naru-kun" Tsume said.

"Good morning" Naruto said in reply.

"How was your sleep?" Tsume asked in a worried voice.

"It was fine. Thanks for checking on me last night." Naruto asked.

"No problem." Tsume said. She set the table and Kiba and Hana came down to the smell of bacon with Hana's two husky's and Akamaru.

"Hey Naruto since this is your day off what are you gonna do today?" Kiba asked.

"I'm gonna train. Train till it hurts to blink." Naruto said.

"What? On your day off?" Kiba asked. Naruto just nodded with a mouth full of bacon. He finished his food and headed out to the Inuzuka training grounds. Naruto took out his sword and started practicing kata's till Kyuubi awoke.

_**"Getting better kit"**_Kyuubi said. Naruto just stopped and awaited instructions. Kiba just looked out the window staring at Naruto wondering what he's going to do.

_**"Alright kit I want you to work on your chakra control again but instead of doing pushups like last time your gonna kick the air while your hands are attached to the tree."**_Kyuubi said. Naruto just nodded and started went for about an hour.

"Naruto lunch is ready!" He heard Tsume yell causing him to lose concentration making him fall face first onto the grassy training ground.

"Ouch. Damn it that hurt a lot." Naruto said to no one in particular. He went inside and saw the table empty.

"Is this a joke or something? Where is the food?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to Ickiraku's!" Hana yelled while jumping up and down. Naruto's stomach rumbled as he drooled at the thought of having Ichiraku's right after training.

"I'll race you there Hana!" Naruto yelled.

"You're on!" Hana yelled. They both ran off at lightning speed making Tsume and Kiba sweatdrop.

"Don't they realize they're going the wrong way?" Kiba asked. Tsume just shrugged her shoulders and Naruto and Hana sped passed them both and yelled in unison, "Thanks Kiba!"

When Kiba and Tsume went into the Ichiraku stand Naruto was on his tenth bowl while Hana was on her sixth. Both Kiba and Tsume only ate three while Naruto had twelve and Hana had eight.

_**"Go to training ground seven right now and go meditate. I'll bring you into your mindscape and we'll practice your Doujutsu."**_Kyuubi said trying to hold in his laugh.

_'Fine.'_ Naruto said. "Hey guys I'll be back later. I'm gonna go train." And he went off to the rooftops and into training ground seven. Naruto sat down in the lotus position and sat in silence as the world around him faded as he appeared into his mindscape. Which was surprisingly not a sewer anymore.

"Hey Kyuubi what happened to the sewer?" Naruto asked.

**"Well kit when you ripped the seal I was able to change this to my liking." **Kyuubi said in his human form. He wore a standard Jounin outfit with a Kanji that said 'seal' on it where the red spiral was supposed to be. Naruto nodded and awaited instruction.

**"First thing is first. Naruto, do you know how to activate a Dojutstu?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto shook his head and Kyuubi closed his eyes. **"To active a Dojutsu one must send and continuously send chakra to their eyes." **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. He sent some chakra to his eyes and kept sending it when he opened his eyelids revealing his pitch-black eyes with one single white ring around them. Kyuubi smiled and told Naruto to do the seals tiger, horse, snake, ox, snake, horse, tiger and focus on him(Kyuubi). Naruto did said signs and focused on Kyuubi and felt a pulling sensation. Instinctively, Naruto opened his eyes and pulled the feeling and hit Kyuubi with his mind. Naruto stood wide eyed and wondered how he did it. **"Good job kit. You got the most basic mind jutsu you can do. It's called Maindosutairu** (_Mind style)_:** Silent Push. I would advise you put more chakra into it though to make it more devastating." **Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded then made shadow clones and began working on the technique till he almost ran out of chakra. He went out of his mindscape and nearly fell over due to standing up too fast and left for home.

_**Next**_** Day **

Naruto awoke early and met with his teammates and his sensei outside of the mission room waiting for their turn to get a mission. Once inside Naruto saw Iruka and Hiruzen sitting with a bunch of mission documents in front of them.

"Good afternoon Team Seven." Hiruzen Sarutobi said.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama/jiji." They replied. Sarutobi looked at Iruka and nodded; Iruka then stood up and cleared his throat.

"Team Seven you will be given the D-rank mission to paint a local farmers house." Iruka said.

"Sarutobi-sama, if I may ask, can we please get a C-rank mission." Ryuzaki asked.

"As much as I would love to, twenty D-rank missions must be completed before you get a C-rank. And since you are in charge of Genin, after the first C-rank five D-rank must be completed to do before another C-rank. Nothing I can do about it Ryuzaki. I'm sorry." Sarutobi said. Ryuzaki nodded and escorted his team to the house.

**_After the Mission_ **(Didn't feel like explaining the mission)

Team Seven went back to the mission room to give their mission report and got their payments. They asked for another mission and was asked to bring the Fire Daimyo's Wife's cat Tora back. They nodded and went to find the cat. Shino sent his bugs out to find the cat; once found Ryuzaki had set a ninjawire trap around the cat while Naruto and Ino distracted it.

_'Damn this cat is fucking fast'_ Naruto thought.

"Alright guys trap is set. Lead the cat to the left towards the bushes." Ryuzaki said. Naruto and Ino nodded and led the cat to the left, successfully catching the cat. Bringing it back to the mission room, the Fire Daimyo's wife had the demon cat in a death grip causing everyone to snicker at the cats pain.

"Ma'am if I may suggest. Cats are less often to run away if treated like a living thing and not a doll. Tora needs space to breathe so that's why she runs often. If you treat them with proper care, they will stuck around more often." Ino said. The Fire Daimyo's wife loosened her grip on Tora, who in return, got comfortable in her arms and purred a thank you at Ino. The Fire Daimyo's wife said thank you and left leaving the team with another payment sent to their accounts. Team Seven went to their respective team training ground.

"Okay you guys. Since I have you for the rest of the day I have decided to help you on your chakra control. You will be working on tree climbing." Ryuzaki said.

"Ryu-sensei, we already know how to do it. My clan taught it to me. Naruto had Kyuubi help him, and Ino had help from her father and Naruto. Maybe we should work on water walking?" Shino said.

"No. We'll work on that some other time." Ryuzaki said then pulled out three pieces of paper. "What I want you three to do is channel your chakra into this paper. It's made from a chakra tree so it'll show you what elemental affinities you have."

"Why? We have our family jutsu." Ino asked.

"True but what if your opponent knows all your tricks and weaknesses? Then you would have to rely on elemental ninjutsu." Ryuzaki said. All three understood and one by one added chakra to it. Naruto's split in two then crumbled up, Ino's just got soggy, and Shino's turned to dust. "Alright, so Naruto got wind and lightning, Ino got water, and Shino got Earth. Fortunately, I'm a fire and wind affinity holder. Nekrix has water and earth. I'm sorry Naruto but you will have to learn lightning on your own time." The three genin nodded. and Nekrix came out of nowhere and took Ino and Shino somewhere close while Naruto and Ryuzaki stayed at the same location. Ryuzaki grabbed a leaf from a near by tree and put it in the middle of his palm and showed it to Naruto. He then put his other hand to cover it and took the hand off after two seconds. Now, what was once one single leaf, was one leaf split diagonally in two.

"Woah Ryu-sensei, how did you do that!" Naruto asked.

"I used my wind chakra. You see, you have to focus on the elemental chakra in your body and apply it on the leaf. It'll cut and it will be bitter work. But I assure you it's worth it." Ryuzaki said. Naruto nodded and made some kage bushins and got to work.

_**With Ino,Shino, and Nekrix**_

"So Nekrix, where are you from?" Ino asked trying to engage in conversation.

"I'm from here. I found Ryuzaki-sama on the road all alone and I was just a bandit trying to steal from him. He saved my life." Nekrix said.

"Did you have any family?" Ino asked.

"No. I was alone from the start." Nekrix replied.

"How'd you survive?"

"Like I said. I was a bandit. I stole using my kekkei genkei that's supposed to be dead."

"Ino-san, Nekrix-san, shouldn't we be training?" Shino asked looking at Ryuzaki looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, that's right. Thank you Shino." Ryuzaki said and took off his mask. He had a very angular face. His dark brown eyes shows pain and lonelyness dispite his smile on his face. His black hair falls down on his face(like Hinata but only the bangs) as the rest falls down to his middle back. A diagonal scar reaches from the top left to the bottom right of his face making him look deadly. Burn scars and sword scars can be seen clearly.

"Wait, Nekrix if I may ask. How old are you?" Ino asked.

"I'm twenty. I don't look that old do I?" Nekrix asked. "Oh and by the way, without my mask call me Fujimoto Shinichi. It was my real name before I met Ryuzaki-sama. I told him recently what my surname was. Just because I'm kinda tired of hiding behind a mask. I want people to look my in the eyes when i kill them."

"You're from the Shinichi clan?! You mean the one with all the spies that killed themselves because they were tired of working? Oh man my friend Shikamaru Nara would love to meet you and learn some of your shadow techniques!" Ino yelled jumping up and down making Fujimoto and Shino sweat drop.

"Ino please stop so we can work." Fujimoto asked. Ino stopped and bowed an apology. "Okay so, for starters Ino I want you to go to that lake and try to move the water using chakra only. Shino want you to sit in the Lotus position and try to move the dirt be expelling your chakra to the earth." Ino and Shino did what they were told.

_**With Naruto and Ryuzaki**_

"So Ryu-sensei when do we get to stop?" Naruto asked.

"When you get it perfect." Ryuzaki said which caused Naruto to go wide eyed. Ryuzaki held his sides laughing trying to hold back tears. "Just kidding Naruto. We'll stop in half an hour to get some Ramen. The whole team. It'll be on me." Naruto's mouth watered at the thought and shifted into overdrive trying to complete the exercise.

"Don't worry Ryu-sensei. I'll do this in no time!" Naruto yelled causing Ryuzaki to sweat drop.

_**With Fujimoto, Ino and Shino**_

"Fujimoto-san. I was able to make a line. It's not the straightest but I did it." Shino said.

"Good job Shino. It's only been five minuets, and I did it in one whole hour." Fujimoto said. Shino smiled though you can't see it.

"Fujimoto this is really hard. I'm trying but it just won't work!" Ino yelled.

"Flow with the Water Ino. It's hard I know. Use movement. Water is always moving. Even if it looks still." Fujimoto said and Ino nodded and tried again.

_**30 Minuets Later**_

"Okay you guys lets stop and go to Ryuzaki-sama. I'm sure he has an announcement if I remember correctly." Fujimoto said. Ino and Shino nodded and all three headed over to Ryuzaki.

"Ahh Fujimoto you ended a bit early. Oh, well it's only one minuet. So I have an announcement. I talked with Sarutobi-sama and he agreed that all five of us should be going on C-rank missions. So we talked with Iruka-san and we were able to convince him to give us a C-rank mission. So meet me and Fujimoto by the mission room eight O'clock sharp. No excuses. If you're not there on time then you will be exempt from going on the mission. You will not go and you will not go on the next two missions got it?"

"Hai!" All the genin said. Ryuzaki dismissed them and went away.

_**Next Morning 8:00 AM Mission Room**_

"Good you're all here. Let's go." Ryuzaki said. They opened the door and saw Iruka sitting down with the Sandaime Hokage.

"Good Morning Team Seven. I see you all have great potential so Ryuzaki and I convinced Iruka to give you all a C-rank Mission. Iruka, please explain to them the mission." Sarutobi said. Iruka nodded then stood and cleared his throat.

"Team Seven you will be guarding the bridge builder Tazuna. He will be going to Wave Country and you will protect him from bandits and thieves. You will leave tomorrow at 9:00 AM. Any questions?" Iruka said. Everyone shook their head and the door swung open.

* * *

**Ryu: Okay you guys. So I know what I said about missions but I have something planned for it. Now, I WILL do the harem because it was voted yes more than no. I'm sorry guys but majority rules. I'm still pondering on who will be in the harem but I will choose. Now, Nekrix/Fujimoto does not have wood style but he does have water and earth. Anyway. So long and Good bye.**

**-Ryu**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ryu: GUESS WHO'S BACK AFTER MONTHS?! MEH! Sorry I haven't uploaded I've had a TON of projects and homework to do. I'll try my best to do this.**

* * *

A man with grey spikey hair and small glasses resting on the bridge of his nose with a small bottle of sake in his hand.

"What the fuck am I hearing about kid ninja protecting me from bandits. I asked for real ninja not kids playing with knives!" He yelled. "Don't you know who I am?! I'm Tazuna! The Great Bridge Builder!"

"Tazuna please. Calm down before Naruto-kun kills you." Iruka said.

"Naruto? Please, what kid is that? The girl, the blue haired one, or the one with the glasses." Tazuna said back

"Me." Was all Naruto said before dropping down in front of Tazuna. Tazuna fell back with a little scream.

"Jiji do we HAVE to get the tipsy one... I want a different one." Naruto said.

"No Naruto you can't." Sarutobi said.

"But why?!"

"NARUTO SHUT UP AND TAKE THE MISSION!" Ino yelled.

"Fine..." Naruto said.

"Team, meet at 8am sharp at the front gate. We'll move from there, don't show up, you arn't going on the next two missions am I clear." Ryuzaki said.

"Hai Ryu-sensei!" Answered the three teens in unison. They all left in a puff of smoke as Tazuna looked at the Hokage like he was crazy.

"That kid might kill me." He said.

"Only if you piss him off." Replied the Hokage.

"Right..." He said and left probably to find more sake.

Next morning

Naruto woke up and looked at the clock. 7:30 am. Only half an hour. He went into the shower letting the warm water run down his body and got dressed in a black shirt with a fox design and red ambu pants. He put his team cloak on so they were more concealed and harder to aim at. He put his swords on his back in an 'X' shape and packed some clothes and instant ramen. With 5 minutes to get to the front gate Naruto jumps onto the roof tops and is met with Ino and Shino along the way. They got to the gate a minute early and waited for Ryuzaki and Tazuna. Right at 8 O'clock a puff of smoke popped right in front of the three genin and Tazuna fell from the smoke coughing.

"Don't ever do that again!" Tazuna yelled.

"And let us be late? I think not!" Ryu said.

"Umm... Ryu-sensei?" Ino started.

"Yes?"

"Where is your backpack?"

"Good question. All I need is in these five scrolls." Ryu said as he showed the five scrolls on his side of his leg. "These are sealing scrolls. We'll get into those later. Right now we got a mission to do." Ryu said. They all nodded and headed out the gate.

"Hey dobe!" they heard someone yell. They all turned around to see Sasuke Uchiha there.

"Where the hell you think you're goin'?" The duck haired boy said.

"Well Uchi-whore, I'm on a C-rank mission right now so shut it, go away, and go with your team." Naruto said.

"Like I'd believe the Hokage would give you a C-rank Mission and not me. Heh I'm the best of the best."

"Actually Sasuke, Naruto's right. He was able to get a C-rank mission." Kakashi said as he appeared from nowhere.

"Ryu-san, sorry for the interruption. Please continue on with the mission." Kakashi said as he pulled Sasuke away from the group. Team seven started walking again.

Few minutes later

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet Naruto." Ryuzaki said. They passed two water puddles that Ino thought look suspicious. She looked at Ryuzaki and he nodded. Ino sniffed and then sneezed giving Naruto and Shino the signal to get ready. Naruto reached for the kunai pouch but outside his cloak it looks as if he is still walking normally. Tazuna felt the tension in the air. About a minute passed and chains came from a tree and ripped Ryuzaki into shreads.

Two figures came from the trees with gas masks and large metal gauntlets. Both had black hair and wild eyes.

"So... Gozu and Meizu. Demon brothers from Kirigakure. Chunin level missing nin." Shino said. "They're not very smart either." He continued pissing off Meizu.

"What'd you say?!" Meizu yelled.

"I said. Look up." Both brothers looked up to see Ino there smiling with her sword out. Meizu was about to send his chain after Ino but was hit hard in the stomach by something. Naruto charged while Ino was in the air. Hitting Meizu sending towards a tree. Ino slashed at Gozu but to no avail did she hit him. Shino started with the hand signs and put up earth walls infront to the sides and in back of him and Tazuna. Ino was dancing around Gozu as he slashed his gauntlet. Naruto was toying with Meizu hitting him with little slashes. Shino sent out little by little some of his bugs to slow down the Demon Brothers. The three fared a good while. Naruto looked at Ino and nodded slightly. Then at Shino and again nodded slightly. That was the signal to end this.

All three genin started doing handsigns when both demon brothers fell unconscious. Naruto looked at his teamates who both looked confuzed.

"You three did good." Ryuzaki said coming out of the forest. "But were not killing them."

"So what do we do with them?" Ino asked.

"Interrogate them. Ino since you have mind jutsu's do you have one that takes information?"

Ino nodded and placed her hand on Gozu's head. Gathering info and finishes with a major headache.

"I got it all." Ryuzaki nodded and told her to write it on a scroll he had given her.

* * *

**Ryu: So That's all for now I'll add a LOT more in time. Just be patient :)**


End file.
